The present invention relates to a nose pad device for glasses, which properly places or holds the glasses on a nose of a wearer.
The glasses must be placed properly on a face of a wearer. Otherwise, the glasses can not function adequately, or even harm the eyes of the wearer.
As devices for properly locating the glasses on a face of a wearer, there are nose pads. The nose pads are attached to a frame of the glasses, and when the glasses are worn, the nose pads are located on a nose of the wearer to properly place or hold the glasses.
The nose pads are very important. If the nose pads are not properly adjusted or the locations of the nose pads are not proper, the lens are not positioned adequately relative to the eyes. Thus, the function for adjustment of eyesight by the glasses is lowered. Also, while the glasses are worn, the glasses may fall or slip down. Namely, the nose pads may cause wearing problems of the glasses.
In order to improve the above problems, it was proposed to change the quality of the material for making the nose pad. For example, the nose pads were made of silicone resin to increase friction so that the glasses do not fall easily, and the feeling in wearing the glasses is improved. However, the above attempts were not satisfactory.
Also, in order to improve the holding or fitting ability of the glasses, there was an attempt such that the pressure of the pads to the nose was increased by pulling the glasses strongly by temples. However, it is inevitable that the feeling in wearing the glasses went wrong. Further, when the nose pads strongly push the skin of the nose, congestion occurs at the skin behind the nose pads, and when the glasses are taken off, the congestion does not disappear for a long time. This is one of the main reasons that a person, especially a woman, does not like to wear the glasses.
The present invention has been made to obviate the above problems relative to the holding or fitting of the glasses on a face of a wearer.
One object of the invention is to provide a nose pad device for glasses, which can surely hold or fit the glasses on a face of a wearer while providing a good feeling in wearing the glasses.
Another object of the invention is to provide a nose pad device as stated above, which does not generally put or make a sign of the nose pad on a skin of the wearer when the glasses are taken off.
A further object of the invention is to provide a nose pad device as stated above, which can resiliently absorb a force or impact applied to the nose pads.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.